La estupidez mas grande
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Lyon el loco enamorado, hará de todo para tener a Juvia, incluso hacer la estupidez mas grande que no se le haya imaginado a otra persona. -Tranquilo, toma o tal vez debería de sacar una bandera blanca para aceptar mi rendición y correr como la "niña" que soy- esta vez Gray no pudo controlarse y empezó a reír, tanto que se agarraba el estomago


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno esta es mi primera vez escribiendo ¡Porfavor! denle oportunidad**

 **Esta historia (aclaro en este momento, no me gusta LyonxJuvia, lo odio ._.) bueno, fue por una apuesta entre Royka y yo, el tenia que escribir una historia de Jerza ya que lo odia y yo de Lyvia, que obviamente lo odio :I**

 **Tal vez se rían porque la historia es graciosa, o porque da pena**

 **Pues...ehhh ahí esta ò_ó**

 ** _One-Shot (LyonxJuvia)_**

-Juvia- gritaba hacia mi amada

-¡Hola Lyon-Sama!-respondió ella

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-Claro, me encantaría-

-No vemos aquí en la noche….como a las ¿7:00?-

-Sí, Juvia lo vera aquí-

-Bueno entonces…nos vemos- decía nervioso mientras me iba corriendo de un sonrojo.

Cuando voltee para ver su belleza (xD), vi al estúpido de Gray acercarse hacia mi novio, así que en in instinto sobreprotector, corrí hacia ella y empuje al estúpido y pervertido de Gray, le di unos buenos puñetazos para que entendieras de una vez por todas, ella será MIA por siempre.

Avanzo rápidamente hacia mí, me dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero gracias a lo genial y fuerte que soy, yo se lo regrese al doble, se cayó al instante sacando una banderita blanca de rendición.

-Me rindo, tus eres genial y fuerte, yo no-

-Lo se Gray, lo se-

-Quédate con Juvia, yo no soy digno de ser su novio-

-La cuidare-

Después de eso, se fue corriendo rápido, llorando como la niña que realmente es, porque yo era el más genial y fuerte de los dos

Era hora de irme para prepararme a mi cita, pero algo me detuvo, una pequeña y cálida mano, en mi brazo.

-Juvia quiere que se quede en su cara-

-Pero no creo que…-

-No, en verdad, Juvia quiere que se quede-

-Si realmente es lo que quieres, lo hare, me quedare contigo- le daba un abrazo cálido y protector

-Gracias Lyon-sama-

Al llegar a su casa, vi que la mayoría de las cosas eran azules, además de que su cuarto estaba repleto de muñecos de mí, en pequeños tamaños y grandes

-Lo siento Lyon-sama, no quería que….- pero la interrumpí poniéndole un dedo en sus labios

-Shh, no digas nada-

-Oh Lyon-sama, es muy guapo y fuerte-

-No lo digas Juvia-

-Es más fuerte y guapo que el pervertido de Gray-

-Mi amada, todo mundo lo sabe- lo dije muy varonil

-Lyon-sama ¿quiere cenar?-

-Claro que si mi querida Juvia-

Me quede sentado en la cama, pensando vagamente en nuestra futura familia, al igual de lo guapo y fuerte que soy, en ese momento llego mi amada con mucha comida, colocada en una charola de metal, lo coloco en la cama, mientras nos veíamos como dos enamorados, ella era muy penosa, así que agacho la mirada, yo como el hombre que soy, tenía que dar el primer paso y lo tenía que hacer en ese mismo momento, pero entonces justo a centímetros para tocar sus labios, escuche una horrible voz mientras lanzaba piedras a la ventana, salí de la casa y note su cara de asustado cuando me vio enojado, divertía ese rostro

-¿¡Que haces aquí Gray?!- grite muy enojado

-Y-Yo robare a Juvia para que sea mi novia- parecía más bien una persona asustada que una amenaza

-¿Quieres pelea?- dije con una mirada bastante intimidadora

-No- huyo como el cobarde que era mientras sacaba su banderita blanca en forma de rendición

-Lo siento por eso Juvia-

-No fue su culpa Lyon-sama, fue de ese pervertido de Gray

-Lo sé es un pervertido-

-Y usted Lyon-sama es guapo-

-Gracias Juvia-

-H-Hay que dormir Lyon-sama-

-Claro que si mi amada-

Nos acostamos y la abrace para que se quedara dormida en mis fuerte brazo y supiera que alguien la estaba protegiendo, antes de quedarme dormido jugué un poco con su cabello

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté mucho antes que ella, prepare el desayuno rápido y coloque una nota que decía

/Mi amada, regreso en un rato con una sorpresa/

Y entonces me dirigí a varias tiendas, eligiendo ese objeto hermoso para mi amada, tarde 1 hora en encontrar el perfecto y especial para ella, además de que lo ocuparía toda la eternidad

Llegue a nuestra casa donde esperaba a mi amada Juvia pero al abrir la puerta, vi al idiota de Gray (por tercera vez) pero tenía a mi novia abrazada por la cintura (ò_ó)

-¿¡Que haces?! ¡Dejala ir!-

-No, ella será mi novia y me amara-

-Yo no amo Gray- decía mi amada con voz frágil

-Callate Juvia- le decía el estúpido de Gray a mi amada

-¡No le hables así a mi futura esposa-

-Lyon-sama- estaba sonrojada, que hermosa

Le di un buen puñetazo al estúpido de Gray, dejándolo un poco aturdido, sacando por tercera y última vez su bandera de rendición y corriendo como la niña que era, fui hacia mi amada y la abrace muy fuerte, nunca más la dejaría sola

-Juvia te tengo que pedir algo- me arrodille y saque la cajita donde tenía el anillo

-L-Lyon-sama- estaba llorando, de felicidad

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

-S-si…¡Si!-

-Vivamos juntos y felices, tengamos muchos hijos-

-¡Si!-

-…..-

-Lyon, esta es una estupidez y de las más grandes que has hecho- decía un pelinegro, junto con dos niños, hijos de Gray y Juvia

-Tío Lyon ¿Usted está enamorado de nuestra mamá?-

Pero solo le escuchaba balbucear a Lyon

-Papá quítale la cinta de la boca y también los lazos de sus brazos y piernas- regañaba la pequeña niña a su padre

-Pero hija, es gracioso verlo así- reía Gray sin parar

-Gray-sama-

-De acuerdo Juvia- aguantándose la risa para que Juvia no le dijera nada

Corto los lazos y le arranco la cinta de su boca, haciendo que Lyon gritara de dolor

-¡Dame eso idiota!- decía Lyon mientras trataba de alcanzar las hojas con su historia

-No, podrías hacer un libro con esto ¿Qué tal y si se lo envió a Lucy? Tal vez le guste- carcajeaba Gray sin parar

-¡Dame mis hojas!-

-Tranquilo, toma o tal vez debería de sacar una bandera blanca para aceptar mi rendición y correr como la "niña" que soy- esta vez Gray no pudo controlarse y empezó a reír, tanto que se agarraba el estomago

-Gray-sama- decía Juvia mientras se acercaba a ellos dos

-Lo siento Juvia- trataba de aguantarse, pero era imposible


End file.
